Lollipop
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: OneShot, Akira can't forget her. He can't forget Keiko Himura. After the fight, he still watches and waits for her. Does she notice him? Does she remember? Maybe not, maybe his love was in vain? He just wants a little sliver of hope.


I had to see her again. I felt so bad for what Nozomu had done, what I had done. I was happy to have helped her, but it seems like I ended up only hurting her more. She got the answer she wanted, but I didn't. She was with him now.

I shouldn't be upset, we don't belong with each other, but she's never left my mind.

It was time to meet up for the final battle. Nozomu and I left to meet up with everyone, but I couldn't go without making sure she was save. As we pasted by, she wasn't there. She was away from the battle.

That gave me some relief. But it didn't last long since I knew I would be fighting the one she loved. If he died it would be my fault. I won't be able to look at her again.

She was so beautiful, so kind. But her love was for someone else. If I really loved her, I needed to make sure the enemy survived.

We sent Mahiru and Misoka out to secure the island. That's when I realized. Mahiru and Mitsuru have a relationship. It was clear since we had rejoined. Whatever happened Moonshine really did them good. I looked at them jealous. Why did they work so well together? They were so different. Mitsuru was a monster and Mahiru was human. Why were they together, but I wasn't with her?

I had to stop thinking of her and start thinking of the task at hand. Everything had to work right or else, something terrible would happen. All our hard work would be for nothing. I couldn't say I loved her if I couldn't protect her, or her brother.

As I watched Mahiru and Misoka leave, I had a bad feeling. I watched my friends sail off into danger and I could do nothing. Was I really this worthless?

NO!!!

I had to stop thinking like that. I can help everyone. Everything was going to be all right. I only had to believe in my friends. We could do this.

The plan was set into action and everything was going according to plan.

Then Mitsuru left. That damn kid. I sighed, so he was in love, too.

I smirked, I had to hand it to him, he chose a good one. I just wished I had a chance with a human.

Soon the barrier fell, I had to distract the police and stop them. I didn't hurt any, just threw some in the water.

That's when the worst happened. A giant water beast formed with the prince in its womb. I looked around the sea and there she was. Why now? It was the worst timing.

I was worried for her. I wanted to rush over and bring her back to the land, but I had to help everyone 1st or it might get out of hand.

I continued to fight watching her in the corner of my eye.

It final ended.

Everything ws fine and save.

And there she was beautiful and save.

All I could do was smile.

Then I saw him next to her. I sighed knowing it was for the best. Everyone depart from the scene and she left with her brother.

That's how it ended. I knew it would end that way.

But I was happy, I saved her, her brother, and everyone. I still had my friends. Even though I couldn't help but cry.

Days past, I couldn't take it anymore I had to see her one more time. When Mahiru left for school, I followed. I stood outside all day. I try to see her on the roof during lunch but she didn't show.

All I could do was stare at her through a window, so I did. The whole school day. Then I left. It was even. Or so I thought.

I thought I could handle it.

I sighed.

I continued to work and tried to forget her.

Weeks pasted. It was over. The Months. I still thought of her. I still looked at her from time to time but it was summer now, no more school.

I was upset.

She was never anywhere any more.

I lost her.

A new school year started and the she was.

I smiled. She was still here, but she was never mind.

I was giving up.

Then I forgot her.

Winter came.

And it was my birthday.

I was 17 now.

We had a party. I got a lot of nice presents and I was really happy.

Then there was a knock at the door.

No one knew who it was.

I opened it.

No one was there. Nothing. And then I noticed on the door handle. There was a small bag.

I pick it up and looked inside.

And there it was. A lollipop.


End file.
